Oddest Crossover Oo'
by Heke
Summary: This is EBK and JR1234's joint account so don't say we stole it, since we made it. Anyway, join two authors and thier "Roommates" in...one of the oddest crossover you might ever see! Enjoy!
1. Episode 1: Denail

Disclaimer: We don't own, Earthbound, Pokemon, Star Fox, and Dragon Ball Z/GT (More Disclaimers coming in later chapters)  
  
Reson why it's in game cossover: About 5 out of 6 people in here star in one game.  
  
WARRING-Contains some Out-of-the ordinary couples and silly Yaoi/Shonen Ai/Slash (This is the first I ever made with that in it so I don't know if that's good). Game/Anime charters WAAAYYY out of...charter and...well...just plain odd...You have been warned.....bawhahahaha!! *get hit with mallet*  
  
Oddest Crossover O_o'   
Episode 1: Denial.  
  
EBK: Hiya  
  
JR1234: hello!  
  
EBK: Ness is out with Paula and Jeff and Poo is meditating  
  
Poo: Um....Um.......Um....Um....  
  
JR1234: cool!  
  
Fox: ::sigh:: Paula...  
  
EBK: Paula?  
  
JR1234: where'd you come from?  
  
Fox: uh.. Don't know.  
  
EBK: ...  
  
Ash: hello again!  
  
EBK: Hi Poo: Um....Um...  
  
Ash: ^^  
  
EBK: ^_^  
  
Poo: Um.....Um...  
  
Fox: does he ever stop?  
  
EBK: Who?  
  
Poo: Um...Um...  
  
Fox: Poo  
  
Poo: Fox  
  
EBK: He ended  
  
JR1234: cool!  
  
Fox: Hi Poo!  
  
Ash: who are you?  
  
Jeff: ::walks in a grabs something::   
  
EBK: Poo?  
  
Jeff: ::walks out::  
  
Ash: yeah.   
  
Fox: he's not familiar with earthbound.   
  
Poo: ooo....  
  
JR1234: yeah, he's a Pokemon nerd.   
  
Ash: no I'm not!   
  
Jeff: ::as leaving:: Pokemon!!!!  
  
Ash: yeah! I'm a Pokemon master!   
  
Fox: you wish  
  
Jeff: ::pulls out his blaster gun time :: DDDDIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!   
::shoots ash::  
  
Ash: :: stares::  
  
Fox: its too bad he can't shoot thru the computer  
  
Jeff: ::walks out::  
  
JR1234: does he hate Pokemon?  
  
EBK: Oh yeah  
  
JR1234: figures  
  
Jeff: ::walks in:: Oh yeah...Paula sent me away ... now I stay here...hi  
  
JR1234: hi   
  
Fox: hi!  
  
Ash: hi!  
  
Jeff: Hi! Hi! Die!  
  
JR1234: hey! I like Pokemon!   
  
Jeff: Die! Hi! Die!  
  
Fox: uh.... I like team rocket  
  
JR1234: he outa know, he's dating cassidy  
  
Jeff: Okay,,,  
  
EBK: I know something about Jeff ^_^  
  
Poo: O-O  
  
JR1234: really? I wanna hear it!   
  
Fox: me too!   
  
Ash: me three  
  
Jeff: Don't you even,....  
  
EBK: Okay...  
  
JR1234: ^^  
  
Fox: please!!!!  
  
EBK: He likes Poo!! I have picture Ness gave me!!  
  
Jeff: What?!  
  
Poo: Huh?!  
  
Ness: ::from somewhere in the house:: Heheh  
  
JR1234: cool!   
  
Fox: hi Ness!   
  
Ash: hi, who are you?  
  
Ness: Uh..i wasn't here ::runs::  
  
Ash: wait! Who are you?!!  
  
JR1234: you don't wanna know  
  
Poo: ::looks at pictures::   
  
Jeff: ::looks at pictures::  
  
Both: Ness made these!  
  
Fox: oh yeah, Cassidy is dating Falco. Not me!   
  
EBK: OoOo  
  
Ash: what do the pictures have on them?  
  
EBK: Do you want them?  
  
Jeff & Poo: No! No! Nooo!!  
  
JR1234, Fox, and Ash: OH YEAH!   
  
EBK: :: laugh evilly and takes pictures:: okay just hold on ^_^   
  
Poo & Jeff: ::cry::  
  
JR1234: aw...poor Poo and Jeff  
  
Jeff: ::rips three pictures up:: Haha!!!!  
  
EBK: I still have two!  
  
JR1234: cool!   
  
Ash: hmm. this reminds me of the time whenever Misty took   
pictures of me with James.   
  
Fox and JR1234: :: stares::  
  
Poo: What?  
  
Jeff:...  
  
EBK: Sending!  
  
Ash: what? I was only asking him if I could borrow a rose for Misty.   
  
EBK: The pics are sent :: laughs evilly::   
  
Jeff: ::blushes:: there fake  
  
JR1234, Fox, and Ash: ::laugh heads off from pictures::  
  
Fox: those are not fake. ::starts laughing again::  
  
EBK: Hahaha!!  
  
Jeff: yes they are  
  
Poo: They look real.  
  
Jeff: :: hits Poo with Pikachic's mallet:: Fake!!  
  
JR1234: hmm. I guess that explains why I can't find my mallet  
  
Ash and Fox: THEY'RE REAL!!!  
  
Jeff: ::finsh making something:: Me and Poo have girl friends!! And here the picture!  
  
JR1234: mmm OK.  
  
EBK: :: looks at pictures:: Dude...that you with Paula's head on...::sweatdrop:: here look  
  
Fox: :: laughs at that thought::  
  
EBK: Sent  
  
EBK: Hm..if you look close at Poo and Jeff they look like there holding hands  
  
JR1234, Fox, and Ash: ::laugh heads off again::  
  
Poo: Jeff made them just now  
  
Jeff: .....gggrr..  
  
Fox: I know because you can tell that's fake. ::laughs:: ::sigh:: Paula...`  
  
Jeff: :: crying:: I don't love Poo....I love puala...::runs out::  
  
Ash: what's with him?   
  
JR1234: he's gotta crush on Paula.   
  
Ash: oh.   
  
Poo: But those pics are fake  
  
JR1234: LOL  
  
Fox: why do you say that I have a crush on Paula?   
  
EBK: Poo and Jeff sitting in a tree!  
  
JR1234: cause you do. Member last time, you told us all that you kissed her once.   
  
Fox: ........ I said that?   
  
EBK: ::nods:: I was there  
  
JR1234: see! So what's your story Fox?   
  
Fox: uh...no story!   
  
Ash: Fox and Paula, sitting in a ..........  
  
Fox: if you even finish that...   
  
EBK: Well..it's better than Poo and Jeff :: shudders::  
  
JR1234: that's true.   
  
Ash: tree. K I S ..... NO.. F U ... :: gets hit by blaster::   
  
Fox: SHUT UP YOU FRIGGIN JERK!   
  
Ash: ow... allright allright!   
  
Poo: :: crying:: I don't know anything anymore....  
  
EBK: ::sweatdrop::  
  
JR1234, Fox, and Ash: :: sweatdrops::  
  
EBK: I'll be right back with Poo ::drags him out of room::  
  
ALL 3: Ok!  
  
JR1234: what should we do while they're gone?   
  
Ash: I don't know. wanna make fun of Fox and Paula again?   
  
Fox: SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!   
  
EBK: ::walks in with Ness and Paula holding hands::  
  
JR1234: oooo. love birds.   
  
EBK: Poo and Jeff are at a Shrink  
  
Ash: figures  
  
Ness & Paula: ::walk into Ness's room::  
  
EBK: O_O  
  
Fox: ::sigh::   
  
EBK: Ok...  
  
JR1234: give it up Fox!   
  
Fox: I can't help it! I LOVE HER!!!!   
  
Ness: :: peers out:: Turn on the air conditon....it's hot in here...::goes back in::  
  
EBK: Uh....erm...::ahem::  
  
JR1234: :: goes crazy and runs outside::   
  
Ash: what's with her?   
  
Fox: beats me. ::sigh::   
  
Ash: we know, we know.   
  
Poo: :: walks in crying::  
  
Jeff: ::walks in crying::   
  
EBK: Hey...it is hot in here...::wipes brow::  
  
Misty: :: Walks in with a Pikachu with eyelashes and a pink bow.::ASH KETCHUM!! KEEP YOUR GAY PIKACHU AWAY FROM ME!!! :: drops it on floor and leaves::   
  
EBK: Okay...  
  
Ash: but Pikachu is with Tracy.   
  
Fox: hmm.....   
  
Jeff: :: still crying:: I hate that Mr. Shrink guy!! He said me and Poo are in denial...  
  
Poo: :: floats away::  
  
Pikachu: :: write something down and holds it up.:: paper says ** IT'S ME! JR1234!!! THIS IS MY ALTER EGO PIKACHIC**  
  
EBK: OoO  
  
Fox: I don't blame that shrink.   
  
Jeff: :: sniffs:: W-Why?  
  
Ash: get real Pikachu!   
  
Fox: cause you guys are in denial.   
  
EBK: OoOo  
  
Jeff: :: sniffs:: N-N-No  
  
Fox: ask Peppy, he's a shrink when he's not piloting with us.   
  
EBK: ookk  
  
Jeff: OK  
  
Fox: it's true, he is! He helped Slippy out when he kept denying that he wasn't gay.   
  
Paula: :: pops out:: I Knew it!!!  
  
Jeff: But im not :: cries::  
  
EBK: ....  
  
Ash: :: stares::   
  
EBK: Uh...I think I'll go..  
  
Pikachic: ::typing:: IT'S REALLY ME JR1234 AND I'M NOT ASH'S PIKACHU!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!!   
  
EBK: OooO...I'll try...::lifts a figure:: Okay tired..  
  
::A huge flash of light comes through the room and JR1234 reappears and Pikachic is gone.::   
  
EBK: OoOoOo bye Pikachic...-_-  
  
JR1234: sorry, that was my alter ego Pikachic.   
  
Fox: but that's was your author name.   
  
EBK: ::nods::  
  
Jeff: :: still crying::  
  
Poo: walks out door::  
  
Ness: still inside with Paula::  
  
JR1234: well, Zelda got mad at me and cursed me. Luckily this only happens for 5 minutes a day.   
  
EBK: oh ho! Interesting...  
  
Fox: you guys really need to see Peppy.   
  
Ash: is that cop woman your Mom sal?   
  
JR1234: yeah why?  
  
Jeff: But im not gay..Poo is!  
  
Poo: Am not..  
  
Ash: she's here.   
  
JR1234: AAA!   
  
Jeff: I'm not gay!!!  
  
JR1234: you can't prove it.   
  
Fox: Poo, you really need a shrink.   
  
Paula: Jeff's Gay?  
  
Ness Hehehe ya..  
  
Poo: Me?  
  
EBK: These people are weird....  
  
Fox: you and Poo. I was here earlier member?   
  
JR1234: no kidding  
  
Paula: Fox...  
  
Fox: oops, you and Jeff. Sorry.   
  
Fox: Paula?   
  
Ness: Jeff?  
  
Ash: uh....   
  
Poo: JR1234?  
  
Jeff: Mommy?  
  
JR1234: EBK?  
  
EBK: Ash?  
  
Fox: Ness?  
  
Ness: Paula?  
  
Paula: Fox?  
  
Ash: um...   
  
Fox: Paula?   
  
EBK: Poo?  
  
Poo: Jeff?  
  
JR1234: Ness?  
  
Ness: Ash?  
  
Ash: ..........  
  
Fox: EBK??  
  
EBK: Fox?  
  
Fox: Paula?  
  
Paula: Ness?  
  
Ness: What!?!?!?!?!!  
  
JR1234: ok, this is getting weird.   
  
EBK: :: nods::  
  
JR1234: hey! What happened to Trunks?   
  
EBK: And Goten  
  
JR1234: oh, Goten is still unconscious by the mallet  
  
Jeff: cries::  
  
JR1234: but I have no clue where Trunks is?   
  
Fox: WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM JEFF?!!   
  
Jeff: Im not in denial  
  
JR1234: he's in denial.  
  
Poo: You must cope with your true feeling...but I have already ::gets whack by a mallet::  
  
JR1234: am I ever gonna get my mallet back?   
  
Jeff: :: cries:: here ::hands to JR1234::  
  
JR1234: ::feels guilty:: na you keep it. I've got 10 more just like it anyway.   
  
Poo: ::wakes up:: I hate you Jeff :: falls back::  
  
Fox: he really needs to see a shrink.   
  
Paula: Why?  
  
Fox: I don't know. I just think he needs to one that's all.   
  
Ash: Fox and ......   
  
Fox: SHUT UP!!! NOWS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!!!   
  
Ness: Jeff gay Paula..that why  
  
Paula: :: gasp::  
  
Ness: But we said that about....5 million times!  
  
Jeff: wwwwaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::cries::  
  
JR1234: ooooooookkkkkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyyy  
  
EBK: Uh,  
  
Fox: meh, I knew he was gay the whole time.   
  
Ness: Just like Slippy?  
  
Fox: yep.   
  
Ash: Brocks gay  
  
EBK: WHA?  
  
Paula: Fox...I remember you now  
  
Ash: yep, he just pretends to crowd around all the Jennies and Joys just to make it look like he's not gay. You can tell it doesn't work.   
  
Fox: uh...really? Oh man.   
  
EBK: I think Ash is gay and in Deniel..like Jeff  
  
Fox: cause I don't really member you and....   
  
JR1234: Oh give it up Fox!  
  
Ash: I'M NOT GAY! I'M IN LOVE WITH MISTY!!!   
  
EBK: *nods* That what they all say  
  
JR1234: It's true. He's not gay. he kissed me a few minutes ago.   
  
EBK: OoOo good..  
  
Ash: I'm not the one whose gay. But I'll tell you who Brock likes.   
  
Jeff: Who?  
  
Ash: he is in love with :: drum roll::.................. PROFESSOR OAK!!!   
  
Gary: AAAHHH!!!! ::passes out::  
  
EBK: How long has he been here?  
  
JR1234: really?  
  
Fox: I think I remember you now Paula.   
  
Jeff: Cool.. WHAT!?!?!?!?!!  
  
Paula: o  
  
Fox: uh ... yeah.   
  
Ness: Tell me   
  
JR1234: ooo this I gotta hear!   
  
Poo: ::wakes up::  
  
Poo: I had the nicest dream. Anyway, what did I miss?  
  
Ash: ........... you don't wanna know  
  
Poo: ppppplllleeeeaaaasse! I'll tell you my dream  
  
Ash: uh ... that's ok   
  
Poo: Good  
  
JR1234: I wanna know what it was?   
  
Poo: Uh..hey look a flying Pig...wait..it time for that Shrink thing bye  
  
Fox: bout time!   
  
Poo: ::walks out dragging Jeff who's crying::  
  
Ash: are you sure they're not going to couples therapy group?   
  
EBK: Wait..let me look  
  
JR1234: LOL!  
  
JR1234: anyway Fox, how do you know Paula?   
  
Fox: uh...what are you talking about?   
  
Ash: ehehe. he's fidgeting.   
  
Ash gets hit by Fox's blaster.   
  
EBK: There going to "Gay something  
  
Paula: He kissed me  
  
Fox: ALLRIGHT! I ADMIT IT! I KISSED PAULA!!!! HAPPY NOW?!!!   
  
Ness: Oh...::begin to cry a little::   
  
Paula: Oh, I never told you...  
  
Ash: ::at a lose for words::   
  
Paula: Ness don't cry...Jeff cried enough today..  
  
Ness: Wah!   
  
JR1234: she's right. he did.   
  
EBK: ::nods::  
  
Ness: ::runs out door with Paula close behind::  
  
Trunks: ::walks in.:: I'm back from the Simpson place! ::looks around and sees that everyone is either staring or crying:: ok, what'd I miss?   
  
EBK: ::cracks knuckles:: Ok..wanna tell him?  
  
JR1234: I don't wanna tell him.   
  
EBK: Not me  
  
Trunks: COM'ON, I WANNA KNOW WHAT I MISSED!!!   
  
EBK: Okay Okay Tell him Ash  
  
Ash: do I have to? I've opened my mouth enough tonight?  
  
EBK: Ness and the others are all out  
  
Fox: well don't look at me. I'm not telling him about 5 minutes ago.   
  
EBK: Okay I will...  
  
Ash: ok, ok. I'll tell him  
  
EBK: Okay  
  
Ash: ok, you can  
  
EBK: No no, go ahead  
  
Ash: allright allright  
  
EBK: Ok  
  
Ash: anyway, we learned a few things about Jeff and Poo. turns out that they're gay and they're both in denial.   
  
Trunks: ::stares:: oookkkaaayyy  
  
Ash: and um.. I'll let EBK finish. ::hides in closet::   
  
EBK: Finish what? Oh yeah, Fox loves Paula and Brock love Prof. Oak  
  
Trunks: woah, ya don't that every day.   
  
EBK: Ya..hey Poo and Jeff are coming back soon  
  
Gary: ::gets up and walks away::  
  
Fox: so I guess we shouldn't stare at them.   
  
Ash: ::comes out of the closet.:: GARY"S A LOSER!!!   
  
JR1234: now you really don't see that every day!   
  
Gary: ::stops:: I hate you.   
  
EBK: Ya  
  
Gary: ::walks away::  
  
EBK: :: theirs a sound outside:: There coming!  
  
Fox: hey people, be honest with me. Is Ness gonna kill me when he comes back?   
  
EBK: Oh ya  
  
Ash, JR1234, and Trunks: :: laugh::   
  
Ness: ::walks in crying with Poo patting his shoulder and Jeff crying::  
  
Fox: uh.... Bye! ::hides under the bed::   
  
Ness: Wah!   
  
Poo: He depressed  
  
JR1234: yes we can all tell.  
  
Jeff: ::stops crying:: but not because of the hole Paula/Fox thing  
  
Ash: then why?   
  
Jeff: I don't know yet...Only Poo  
  
Ash: oh.   
  
EBK: Huh?  
  
Fox: does this mean I can quit hiding now?   
  
EBK: I guess..  
  
Fox: ok ::crawls out from under bed::   
  
Ness: ::walks into his room crying and closes door::  
  
Poo: Poor kid  
  
EBK: ::nods::..i think.  
  
JR1234: I agree with EBK  
  
Trunks: I think I'll go to bed. :: gets in JR1234's bed::   
  
JR1234: HEY! YOUR BED IS ON THE COUCH!!!   
  
Trunks: oh, sorry. good night all! :: goes to living room::   
  
Jeff: Who was that?  
  
JR1234: Trunks. He and Goten help me with my fics.   
  
Jeff: Oh...  
  
Ash: can I help you with your fics?   
  
JR1234: no! You neither Fox!   
  
Fox: uh... I don't wanna help you anyway!   
  
Paula: Hi  
  
Fox: uh.. hi Paula!  
  
Paula: Hi denial boy. Hi other denial boy.   
  
Jeff: Im not in denial.  
  
JR1234: who's the other one?   
  
Poo:...me......  
  
Fox: you are too in denial Jeff.   
  
JR1234: oh yeah!   
  
Jeff: Am not  
  
Jeff: I love Paula.  
  
Paula: ew  
  
JR1234: uh.. No offense but that's kinda disgusting.   
  
Poo: But..  
  
Ness: ::pops out of room:: no..  
  
Fox: AAA! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!   
  
Ash: Fox, chill out!   
  
Ness: Don't worry...Paula loves Poo.  
  
Poo: What?  
  
Paula: Uh..nnooo i love Ness, but if you don't love me i love fox  
  
Ash: What?!!!   
  
Fox: Really?  
  
Jeff: Haha! If Poo isn't Gay them Im not!  
  
Ash: I still don't buy it.  
  
Poo: I'm gay?  
  
EBK: ....  
  
JR1234: He still thinks your gay Jeff!   
  
Fox: HE JUST ADMITTED IT! HE'S GAY!!!   
  
EBK: who?  
  
Fox: Poo  
  
Poo: I am?  
  
Fox: yes  
  
Poo: Oh...okay...  
  
All 3: :: stares::  
  
Paula: ::walks out with Ness::   
  
JR1234: well, I guess that mystery is solved.   
  
EBK: Uh huh...so...do you think there will be a wedding?  
  
Fox: yeah. :: sigh:: Paula..   
  
JR1234 and Ash: SHUT UP FOX!!!!   
  
EBK: ::thinks something:: a double wedding? lol   
  
Jeff: Wah  
  
JR1234 and Ash: LOL!   
  
Fox: ::hides in the dark corner:: I NEVER WANNA FALL IN LOVE AGAIN!!!! ::starts crying:: WAHHH!!!!  
  
Jeff: Okay Okay...if i say that I'm gay, Will you stop saying I am?  
  
EBK: Poor Fox  
  
Ash: no  
  
Poo: I knew he was gay  
  
Ash: who didn't   
  
EBK: ::in stupid voice:: Uh....not me!  
  
JR1234: uh.. I kinda knew  
  
Jeff: I'm gay right know, but if you keep saying I'm gay I wont be gay anymore  
  
EBK & Poo: Huh?  
  
EBK: Where's Falco?  
  
Fox: I DON'T KNOW!!!   
  
Ash: isn't he on a date with Katt?   
  
Fox: WAAAAAAAHH1!!!!!!   
  
Poo: Aw  
  
Ash: am I making things worse?   
  
Paula: ::runs in crying::  
  
JR1234: what happened?   
  
EBK: Hey Fox...I think she free again  
  
Fox: I DON'T CARE!!! WAAAAAAH!!!   
  
Ness: ::walks in slowly with his head down::  
  
Ash: your not crying on my shoulder tonight k.   
  
JR1234: ok peoples, what happened?   
  
Ness: I don't want to talk about it...You can take her Fox  
  
Fox: :: sniff:: why? what'd you do to her?   
  
Ness: ::walks into room::  
  
Ash: I guess it must be that bad!   
  
Paula: ::runs out into Fox's arms crying::  
  
JR1234: woah, how'd she get here that fast?   
  
Ash: beats me?   
  
EBK: Teleport Beta?  
  
Poo: Only I can do that..and Ness....  
  
JR1234 and Ash: oh.   
  
Ash: Sabrina can do it   
  
EBK: Who?  
  
Ash: the saffron city gym leader  
  
EBK: OoOo  
  
Jeff: The gay one?  
  
JR1234: everyone is gay to you  
  
Ash: That's Brock...is it just me or is Gay the word of the day?   
  
JR1234: yeah, that's her!   
  
Poo: Today's word is Gay-  
  
Door: :: there is a knock at the door.::   
  
Falco: hey, what'd we miss?   
  
Katt: really?   
  
EBK: Hi  
  
Jeff: :: thinking:: We have a door?  
  
JR1234: I do!   
  
EBK: Tell them Ash  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Episode 2: Mallet

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: We don't own, Earthbound, Pokemon, Star Fox, and Dragon Ball Z/GT (More Disclaimers coming in later chapters)  
  
WAR-RING-Contains some Out-of-the ordinary couples and silly Yaoi/Shonen Ai/Slash (This is the first I ever made with that in it so I don't know if that's good). Game/Anime charters WAAAYYY out of...charter and...well...just plain odd...You have been warned.....bawhahahaha!! ::get hit with mallet::  
  
Oddest Crossover O_o' Season 1  
Episode 2: Mallet.  
  
JR1234: hey!   
  
EBK: Hi..guess what Jeff said while you where gone.. ::gets hit in the head with mallet::  
  
Jeff: gggrrr  
  
JR1234: what did u say Jeff?  
  
EBK: He said, "I lo" :: Gets hit with mallet and passes out::  
  
JR1234: JEFF! TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID OR I WILL SICK ASH ON YOU!!!!  
  
Ash: what?  
  
Jeff: I will never tell  
  
Poo: I will  
  
JR1234: TELL ME OR DIE!!!!   
  
Poo: He said, "I lov ::Gets hit with mallet and passes out::  
  
Jeff: If you kill me, the secret will die with me!!  
  
JR1234: where's Ness?  
  
Jeff: In his room..why?  
  
JR1234: oh. can I talk to him?  
  
Jeff: Okay, sure...NESS!!!  
  
Ness: ::walks out:: Yes?  
  
Jeff: JR1234 wanna talk to you  
  
JR1234: ok, but 1st, Jeff could you leave the room please.   
  
Jeff: Uh..okay*walks out*  
  
Ness: Hi  
  
JR1234: Hi! Ness, your psychic right?  
  
Ness: Yeah  
  
JR1234: OK, do you think you could tell me what Jeff said about me.  
  
JR1234: without getting hurt.  
  
Ness: Uh...he didn't say anything about you.  
  
JR1234: oh. Ok. then why did Jeff knock people out just now while they were trying to tell me something?  
  
Ness: He said, "I love :: suddenly a trap door opens and Ness falls helplessly into a dark void::  
  
Jeff: :: walks in:: Bawhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha :: cough:: ha!  
  
JR1234: THAT'S IT!!! SICK EM ASH!!!!   
  
Ash: uh.. how?  
  
Jeff: :: bashes Ash with mallet::  
  
JR1234: how could you do that, your not here?  
  
Jeff: I have an interdimension portal.  
  
JR1234: I know your secret Jeff!  
  
Jeff: What is it?  
  
JR1234: Paula said that you said "I love her"  
  
Jeff: Uh...*looks at Paula* Sorry..you missed it. I don't love Paula..it was :: slaps hand over mouth::  
  
Paula: :: walks in:: Hiya. :: gets hit with a mallet and passes out::  
  
Ash: :: wakes up.::   
  
JR1234: is Jeff gay?  
  
Mr. Saturn: Boing! He said he loves...::looks at Jeff::... uh...boing!  
  
Trunks: :: hits JR1234 with mallet and she passes out::  
  
Ash: what'd you do that for?  
  
Trunks: uh.... I don't know.  
  
Ash: hey Jeff! tell me us what you said. We wont tell JR1234. PLEASE!!!   
  
Mr. Saturn: jeffsayshelikepoobiong ::gets hit with mallet::  
  
Jeff: Liar!  
  
Ash: oooooo!! Jeff and Poo sitting in a tree!   
  
Jeff: It's a lie. Im i tell you who I really said it to will you stop that?  
  
Ash: ok, ok. tell me and I wont tell anyone else.  
  
Mr. Saturn: Biong..He said he loves Poo zoom. :: gets hit again::   
  
Jeff: Stop it! That's a lie! I like Paula!!  
  
Ash: oh ok. excuse me a sec. ::runs into living:: JEFF LIKES PAULA! JEFF LIKES PAULA!!! JEFF LIKES PAULA!!!!!   
  
Jeff: I didn't say that!!! ::knocks Ash out::  
  
Trunks: I'm still here.   
  
Jeff: ::hits trunks with mallet::  
  
Falco: :: walks in.::   
  
EBK: ::wakes up::  
  
Falco: what happened?   
  
EBK: JEFF SAID, "I LOVE YOU POO!!!!" ::laughs evilly::  
  
Jeff: Liar  
  
Falco: :: laughs beak off::  
  
Poo and Paula: ::wake up::   
  
JR1234, Trunks, and Ash: ::wake up.::   
  
Paula: What did I miss?  
  
Poo: Where am I? Who am I?   
  
Ness: :: still falling in dark void::  
  
JR1234: your name is idiot  
  
Ash: who's gonna help Ness?  
  
Poo/Idiot: OK. Thank you miss JR1234  
  
JR1234: don't mention it  
  
Ness: hhhhhhhheeeeeellllllllpppppppppppp mmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fox: :: walks in.::   
  
Fox: did I miss something?  
  
Paula: :: runs to fox:: Jeff loves Poo!  
  
Jeff: Do not  
  
Fox: ::starts laughing like crazy::  
  
Poo/Idiot: Now I am going to hit Jeff over the head with the mallet I found. ::hits jeff and makes him pass out::  
  
JR1234: bout time.  
  
Mr. Saturn: Yeah, boing  
  
Ness: hhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeellllllllllppppppppppp mmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!  
  
JR1234: where's Goten?  
  
Poo/Idiot: So. Who are people?  
  
JR1234: k, I got Goten back. HE was in the fridge  
  
Poo/Idiot: *points to Goten* His name is Goten, right?  
  
Goten: uh ... yeah my names Goten  
  
Paula: What happened to Poo?  
  
JR1234: I gave him a new name.  
  
Poo/Idiot: Who is this, "Poo"?  
  
JR1234: he lives in the sewer.  
  
Mr. Saturn: He has that thing when you lose your memory!  
  
Jeff: ::wakes up::  
  
JR1234: I've noticed something. me and Paula are the only girls here  
  
Mrs. Saturn: ::pops in a puff or smoke:: And me to Boing!  
  
Ash: hey I think the law woman found the fridge empty.   
  
EBK: Uh oh  
  
JR1234: uh-oh. We should go...  
  
Ash: I don't have to.   
  
Trunks: me either.   
  
Fox: me either.   
  
Poo/Idiot: How come this kid is saying IM in denial again?  
  
EBK: ^_^  
  
JR1234: ::hit them with mallet and the go to sleep::   
  
JR1234: cause you are.   
  
EBK: Bye  
  
Ness: hhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllppppppppppppppppppp mmmmmmmmmeeeeeeee  
  
Goten: do I have to get off cause I don't want to.   
  
yeah. ::hits him with mallet::  
  
Paula: Oh my god we forgot about Ness  
  
Falco: ::stares:: we did?   
  
Ness: yyyyyyyyeeeeeeesssssssssss  
  
JR1234: no problem. Falco, go get him.   
  
Falco: ok. ::does something and Ness is back::  
  
Poo/Idiot: What the hell? I am not gay Jeff! and Im not, Poo, IM Idiot!  
  
Ness: Thank you Falco.   
  
Falco: don't mention it. EVER!   
  
JR1234: got anything to say Falco?   
  
Falco: uh. no not anymore why?   
  
JR1234: ::hits him with mallet and he passes out::  
  
to be continued... 


	3. Episode 3: Girls

Disclaimer: We don't own, Earthbound, Pokemon, Star Fox, and Dragon Ball Z/GT, Cowboy Bebeop (More Disclaimers coming in later chapters)  
  
WAR-RING-Contains some Out-of-the ordinary couples and silly Yaoi/Shonen Ai/Slash (This is the first I ever made with that in it so I don't know if that's good). Game/Anime charters WAAAYYY out of...charter and...well...just plain odd...You have been warned.....bawhahahaha!! ::get hit with mallet::  
  
Oddest Crossover O_o'  
Episode 3: Girls.  
  
EBK: Hi  
  
JR1234: konnichiwa  
  
Ness: Im happy  
  
Jeff: ..  
  
JR1234: YAY! NESS IS HAPPY!!!   
  
Jeff: *cries* Tony doesn't like me anymore!  
  
Ness: I have a date  
  
Paula:....   
  
JR1234: with who?  
  
Ness: You will see when she comes...  
  
Poo/Idiot: I think i know who it is  
  
JR1234: OK.   
  
Ash: who is it?  
  
Poo/Idiot: Ed i think...i over heard him talking bout that  
  
Ash: but Ed's a boy.  
  
Ness: Uh..nnooo...Ed...from CB..i take it you don't watch the show  
  
Ash: not really. I never heard of it.   
  
JR1234: figures.   
  
EBK: But...I didn't know...uh...Ed? What? that girl?? I know where she from!  
  
JR1234: k  
  
Ash: who is she?  
  
Ness: A great hacker!!  
  
Ash: cool!   
  
JR1234: um... BYE!! :: runs away::  
  
Ness: *holds up piture* this is her!!  
  
Ash: uh.. I can't see through the computer.   
  
Ness: *nods* I'll send it!  
  
Ash: OK  
  
Falco: ::walks in with Katt::  
  
EBK: hi  
  
Falco: Hi!   
  
Katt: hello!   
  
Ness: Sent!  
  
Ash: if you guys are gonna do any of that lubby dubby crap like last time then go in the living room.   
  
Falco: just because you get sick at the thought of us being together.   
  
Jeff: ew  
  
Ash: OH! HER! I'VE SEEN HER BEFORE!   
  
Ness: ^^  
  
EBK: Where JR1234 go??  
  
Ash: yep, she stole my ice cream today.   
  
Falco: I dunno.   
  
Paula: Foxy?  
  
Then Pikachic is sneaking from behind while Ash isn't looking and holds up a sign that say, "don't tell Ash".   
  
Fox: present!  
  
*knock at door* Ness: *sweatdrop*  
  
Poo/Idiot: Hey!! Pikac *get hit by the mallet and passes out*  
  
Jeff: *ahem*   
  
Ash: aren't you gonna answer the door?  
  
Ness: Uh yeah. *walks to door and Tony walks in*   
  
Tony: Hiya all!  
  
Ness:...  
  
Jeff: Tony!!  
  
Ash: :: not interested:: oh, its only Tony.  
  
Paula: Buu, come get your cookie  
  
Jeff: Uh...*runs behind Tony*  
  
Falco: ::with Katt trying to climb all over him:: I guess, ow, Tony still   
wants, ouch, Jeff.  
  
Tony: *blushes* Huh? I came to see Edward!! She's hot!!  
  
Jeff: ooooooo  
  
Buu: I hear!  
  
Fox: look! He's blushing! He's gotta be gay!   
  
Falco: Katt, please don't use your claws.   
  
*Knock at door*  
  
Ness & Tony: Is that Ed?  
  
EBK: Look....  
  
Ash: OOO! ANSWER IT! ANSWER IT!   
  
Ness: *opens door*  
  
Mr. Saturn: Boing!  
  
Falco: its only that Saturn dude.   
  
Ash: boring! Hey, where's JR1234?  
  
Pikachic is sneaking out the door without anyone looking still holding up the sign.  
  
Tony: *looks at fox* You would most likely blush is some said, Oh looks like you still want someone WANT EDWARD!!!  
  
Jeff: *mumers* It's boring!  
  
Fox: whatever.   
  
Poo/Idiot: *Wakes up* Pikachic is behind you Ash!! *get hit with mallet to late and passes out*  
  
*Knock on door*  
  
Ness & Tony: Ed?  
  
Pikachic: ::stops and gets scared::  
  
Ash: PIKACHIC!!! COME HERE!! I WANNA SHOW YOU MY POKEBALL!!!!   
  
Pikachic: AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! ::runs away being chased by Ash::  
  
Fox: just answer it!  
  
Ness: *slowly turns knob*  
  
Mrs. Saturn: Hiya! Zoom!  
  
Falco: GEEZ! THIS IS SO BORING!!!   
  
Ness & Tony: nnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*knock at door*  
  
Then Ash comes back in with Pikachic in his arms.   
  
Ash: YAY! I FINALLY CAUGHT MY PIKACHIC!!!   
  
Paula: That her mostly....  
  
Falco: OPEN IT ALREADY!!!   
  
Ness: *opens to door and Ed walks in*  
  
Ed: Hi! Edward is here!!  
  
Ness: *hugs Ed*  
  
Ash: HI ED!   
  
Ed: Is Ed famous here? Edward like it.  
  
Ash: you stole my ice cream yesterday member?   
  
Fox: I was there, I think.   
  
Ed: Ed did?  
  
Ness: Let go!! *walks out with Ed*  
  
Tony: EEEDDD!!! Wait! Can I have...darn she gone  
  
A blinding light goes through the room. Then JR1234 appears sitting in Ash's lap with Ash's arms around her waste.   
  
Fox: well, aint this something.   
  
Paula: Buu?  
  
Fox: where's Buu?  
  
Buu: *eating Tony, Jeff, and Poo/Idiot*  
  
Then Trunks and Goten walk in and see Ash and JR1234.   
  
Trunks: ::stares:: I don't even wanna know. ::walks out::   
  
Paula: Ahh!!! Good Buu!! Eat them!!!  
  
Mr. Saturn: No sound right. Zing  
  
Fox, Falco, and Katt: ::cheer::   
  
Goten: what'd I miss?  
  
EBK: Aaaaasssshhhh.....  
  
Ash: no can do! I'm keeping my girlfriend comfy!   
  
JR1234: I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!   
  
Buu: *finshes Jeff*  
  
Tony & Poo/Idiot: Uh oh..nnnnooo!!  
  
Ash: anyway. I aint telling Goten cause I tell everyone what they missed.  
  
EBK:...Ash and JR1234 sitting in a tree  
  
JR1234: DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!!!   
  
EBK: K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love..*get bored* I'm bored!! *told ya*  
  
JR1234: DO YOU THINK I WOULD KISS HIM?!!  
  
Paula: But you two look so cute together  
  
Fox: yeah.   
  
Buu: *finshes Poo/Idiot*  
  
Fox: I'm bored, hey Paula wanna go out somewhere?   
  
Paula: Okay sure!! ^_^  
  
Fox: OK, meet outside in 5 minutes.   
  
Paula: Okay  
  
*ring ring ring ring*  
  
Fox: ::walks out of the room::   
  
Falco: I wish getting a date were that easy.   
  
Katt: hey Falco, lets go out again.   
  
Falco: ok ::they both leave::  
  
Paula: *waks out*  
  
Buu: *eats a crying Tony* Buu stuffed!  
  
Ash: well, looks like its just you and me JR1234.   
  
JR1234: forget it! I'm not going out with you.   
  
*ring ring ring ring* EBK: Uh...me 2...get the phone! homer got it last time!  
  
JR1234: Homer is not an expert at answering phones.  
  
Buu: Bye. *flies off*  
  
EBK: Gr..get it Ash!!  
  
Ash: ........... how?  
  
EBK: pick it up..  
  
Ash: I cant its at your place not JR1234's place.   
  
EBK: *curse at Ash under breath* Hello?  
  
Ness: Uh, Hi! Listen. Can you come pick me up? Ed ate our money...she though it was food...heh heh...*clicks*  
  
JR1234: that was weird.   
  
EBK: I'll be back...*get in car* Uh..i forgot can't drive..  
  
JR1234: me either.   
  
EBK: Ash?  
  
Ash: I'm only 10!   
  
EBK: Looks around room and see only us and goten* Goten?  
  
Goten: huh? what are we talking about?   
  
EBK: Can you drive....yet?  
  
Goten: uh ... no.   
  
EBK: Darn...your the young Goten, right?  
  
Goten: no I'm 20 years old.  
  
EBK: And you can't drive yet...  
  
Goten: I got kicked out of drivers Ed cause I broke everything.   
  
EBK: Buu ate Idiot, Jeff and Tony...Fox and Falco are, erm, out...  
  
Ash: that didn't sound right.   
  
EBK: Your right....out with girl friends  
  
*Mr. and Mrs. Saturn go away*  
  
Then Homer walks in EBK's place.   
  
Homer: where your food?   
  
EBK: ....I don't have any  
  
Homer: OK then.:walks out the door::  
  
EBK: Can homer drive?  
  
JR1234: yeah.  
  
EBK: .............  
  
JR1234: .............  
  
*Shin and Gohan fly in*  
  
JR1234: HI SHIN! HI GOHAN!   
  
Gohan: Mom wants you home...now...Hi JR1234  
  
Shin: Have you seen Buu? Good evening JR1234  
  
JR1234: ^_^.   
  
Goten: who me?  
  
Gohan: You can only stay if *whispers in Goten ear*  
  
Ash: what is he telling him?  
  
EBK: *shurgs*  
  
JR1234: I've noticed something. I'm the only girl here.   
  
Ash: and I'm single too.   
  
EBK: Uh...no comet! *gets hit by a comet* I mean...commit  
  
JR1234: ::stares::  
  
EBK: *passes out*  
  
Shin: Um..  
  
Goten: I aint leaving  
  
Gohan: Oh, OK..'  
  
Homer comes back to EBK's.   
  
Homer: where's the toilet? I gotta do some spring cleaning and Marge wont let me do it   
at home.   
  
EBK: NNNooo!!!   
  
Ash: that's gross!   
  
JR1234: what Ash said.   
  
Homer: I'll give you some pizza  
  
EBK: NO!! GO AWAY!! wait..wasn't I passed out?  
  
JR1234: yeah.   
  
Homer: hey shin, where's the bathroom at?  
  
EBK: oh *does it*  
  
Shin: May I tell him Ash?  
  
Ash: uh ... yeah. Do it and see what happens.   
  
shin: Okay...wait a sec...I don't know where it is...  
  
Goten: isn't it down the hall to the right where it says 'can' on the door?  
  
Shin: I don't know  
  
Homer: meh, I'll go look.:walks down the hall::  
  
Gohan: ...we have to go  
  
Shin: *looks at gohan* Must we?  
  
Goten: yeah, I think I hear Mom calling Gohan.  
  
Gohan: *nods and Picks up Shin who is is yelling about not   
wanting to go*  
  
Shin: I want to sssstttttaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
  
JR1234: did homer leave?  
  
EBK: I don't know *resumes being passed out*  
  
JR1234: if you don't want to leave you can stay with me shin.   
  
Shin: Gohan grip is to tight! I can't get out.  
  
Gohan: Shut up! We have to go!  
  
Goten: bye bro.!   
  
Shin: hhhheelllppp mmmmeeee  
  
JR1234: if Pikachic were here she would help you  
  
Gohan: *flis off holding shin*  
  
Ash: speaking of which where is my Pikachic?  
  
JR1234: uh.. I don't know.   
  
EBK: *wakes up*  
  
JR1234: welcome back.   
  
Buu:* walks into JR1234 place* I need potty!!  
  
Goten: night all! ::goes to couch::  
  
Ash: eww  
  
EBK: ^^  
  
JR1234: NO!!!! GO AWAY!!!   
  
Buu: But...Buu think Jeff is coming out  
  
EBK: eeeeewwww  
  
JR1234: OK, Buu, there is nice family called the Simpson that live down the street, they'll let you use their toilet.   
  
Buu: Okay! *walks to there house*  
  
EBK: He ate Jeff, Tony, and Poo?  
  
JR1234: Ash! Lock the door!!   
  
Ash: ::locks door::   
  
JR1234: yep  
  
Shin: *walks in*  
  
JR1234: hi shin!   
  
Shin: H-Hi. ^_^  
  
JR1234: got away from Gohan?  
  
Shin: *nods slightly and falls to floor out of breath*  
  
JR1234: man.   
  
Ash: where's Gary?  
  
Gary: *sleeping in my bed*   
  
EBK: Get out!!  
  
JR1234: ::stares::   
  
Ash: GARY'S A LOSER!!!   
  
Gary: *in sleep* I..hat..as..  
  
Ash: I HERD THAT!!   
  
EBK:* pounds gary* Get up!!   
  
Gary: *in sleep* I..ove..ty  
  
Ash: AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A GAY GRAMPS  
  
JR1234: ooo Gary's gay.   
  
EBK: *glups air* WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAKKKKKEEEEEEE  
UUUUPPPPPPP!!!!!!   
  
Gary: *in sleep* I to Misty  
  
JR1234: AAA! I FORGOT! I WAS SUPPOSED TO CALL   
SNOBYBRAT14 10 MINUTES AGO!!!!   
  
EBK: who?  
  
JR1234: my friend.   
  
EBK: OoO..uh oh  
  
Ash: oh yeah, the girl thatlikes to hit on James.   
  
EBK: Ne...Ness....and Ed....  
  
JR1234: say bye Ash!   
  
EBK: Bye Ash?  
  
Ash: bye Ash! wait a min... 


End file.
